Snow of Hope
by Fuu and Momo419
Summary: Their presence alone was enough to inspire others of their kind to follow a similar destination.
1. Chapter 1

_Wassup. It's me again! I pop up everywhere so beware! I am a writter in training! Anyway, this fic came to me while riding the bus and I came home after a day of torture. IT WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE! Um, back to the point. I love Wolf's Rain and I was sad at the end, but at the same time, happy because they got to their final destination. YAY FOR THEM! The following is told from a new perspective; I don't know how long this will turn out to be later on, but for right now it is only one chapter long. Review please!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I sadly, do not own Wolf's Rain or any other Anime yet. YET!_

Thesnow. It stung my eyes as I ran across the vast sea of freezing white nothing. My light brown coat was covered with those acursed flakes of ice, one of the only things in the world that could be free and not have to kill to survive.

And for that, I hated them.

My small pawprints ran back about 20 miles behind me, my hindlegs kincking up small bundles of the dmn snow, the breath coming out my lungs in short puffs of steam.

Even in these intense conditions, I ran. I ran for a destination others of my kind would say didn't exist, a dream that was foolish and naive. And still I went. The smell is what made me go. The smell of a flower. Curiousity had led me to find that it was a Luner Flower.

They inspired me as well. Four others I had spotted as they passed through the crappy place I used to call home. I stopped the youngest one,a pup like myself with a light brown coat and silver bracelets on his front leg.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my dark, steely eyes peircing into his soft brown ones.

"To paradise," he smiled, more of an unsure one than a positive yes.

Paradise. The word rang through my head and opened a long lost door of my instinct. I watched the pup go back with his pack, a dark brown young one with a collar, a grey with an X scar, and _him_. A pure white wolf with spirit eyes that made me feel as though I was nothing.

After they left, the humans came. Another form of motivation. I was almost shot in the head as I bit a man on his leg. The taste of blood made my own boil with anger as I remembered so long ago when my family and pack were killed ny the humans. A sight no youngster like myself should ever see.

I ran from the city and basically started my journey without even realizing it. It's kind of funny how things always turn out like that.

I had my own doubts as I galloped through the cold wind. What if Paradise was just a legend? A false hope? That couldn't be, though. Not this time. Her scent was too strong not to be really be the signal. Of course, only to thise who hadn't given up and become nothing better then dogs.

I wasn't like that. My puppy days were taken away from me; the joy of being young and innocent had been ripped from me like you do when you tear the precious vein of life in one's neck. If I could just get to Paradise, maybe, just maybe, I could be me again.

I caught another smell and slowed down. I found what it was after a bit. A half-eaten corspe of an animal of some kind. It saddened me to see that it was another pup like me, too exhausted to go on. The vultures and crows had gotten to his poor, scranny body.

I made it my self-appointed job to get to Paradise for his sake as well as mine. I started off again, my spirits rising as buildings came up over the horizon. Her scent became stronger as I approached.

People looked up me as I walked among them in my human form. I looked like a teenage girl with light brown hair pulled back into a bun and shaggy bangs in my eyes. Chain earrings dangled from my ears that matched my tight leather skirt,tanktop, and skin-tight boots that went up to my knees.

Exploring the new town every step a stronger smell of the flower maiden, I looked for her and the others I saw not too long ago. In an alleyway, I found an older wolf tied to a pole by a door. Her coat was almost blue.

Her fur bristled as I approached.

"Why are you tied to a pole like a dog?" I asked.

The wolf started grolwing and she barked angrily. Her loudness attracted someone's attention and he stepped outside. He wore a long trenchcoat and carried a shotgun.

"What's up, Blue?" he asked, looking over in my direction.

I had jumped away and hid behind some cans that smelled loke rotten eggs. I had run into this man before and had almost gotten killed. This man was no fool. He somehow knew about my kind, even tough it was said that we were extinct.

He clomped over to my hiding place and just barely grazed my arm with his gun tip. Shrugging, he went back to the wolf, "Blue" as he called her, and pat her head.

I stepped out as he went back in to the building. I spared a samll growl of satisfaction as I saw her lean against the rope.

" Humans are a waste of time. By serving them, you're no better than a dog."

I ran off as she started snarling and barking.

A while later I was soon out of the city, following a much stronger smell of the flower. The scent was so heavy that it put me under a trance. Lokking up as movement caught my eye, I saw something falling from the heavens like that of a dandilion seed. It was her. My ears caught the excited yet urgent yelps of another wolf,and, looking over, I saw the mysterious pack of wolves running to meet her.

The white wolf caught her effortlessly, her small frame in his strong arms. She was real.

My heart soared like it had never before. I wasn't chasing after some impossible dream after all. If she was real, then so was paradise.

And if anyone could make this world a better place, it was them.

_A/N: Yes, my OC was purposely not given a name, partially because I don't know what it would be. I would like to continue, but I don't know what to call her. Any suggetions? Until then!_


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! I've had one heck of a time lately! Sorry about the delay; it was not intentional! Anyway, as you might already know, I wrote this conclusion as a poem because I couldn't get the mood right or start up a good pace. Sorry for all you people out there who liked it as a story! Well, on with the show.

Warning: Spoilers for last episodes!

Disclaimer: For the last BLOODY time-I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters spare this idea and my OC. So there! (sticks out tongue)

Part two

I saw them. They smelled me.

She saw me as well, those beautiful eyes gazing so lovingly into my own.

Cheza smiled, welcomed me, and asked my name.

When she learned I didn't have one, she simply smiled and said "This one...thinks it should be Mikomi..."

Mikomi. I like the way it sounds and fits my personality.

To be named by the Flower Maiden is, after all, an honor.

I ran with my strange new pack through my enemy, the snow, and we soon were followed by all our enemy, the humans with their damn machines.

I hate them all.

I had no idea what would be in store for me.

Toboe was scared and I comforted him a little.

Everyone knew they were close.

How close was the question.

We could hear their gunshots and smell the smoke, but it was everywhere.

We came to the cliff and our question was answered. They were right on top of us.

He was there too.

A man I knew to be the Devil and a murderer, along with something else hidden deep inside his black soul.

Ships were everywhere now and I was confused.

A feeling of dread dropped on me as I sensed that they were taking Cheza. What was worse was that I couldn't do anything about it.

That didnt stop Kiba.

We all saw him jump and fight to save our last hope to Paradise.

We all saw him fall.

His body looked torn and ragged as he plummeted.

He looked like some sort of a strange star that had escaped the sky.

Suddenly as I watched a flash of the Devil man and a searing pain in my chest brought me back to reality.

My blood stained the snow, but I ran to save what was left of me and to search for our lost comrade.

The others, spare Tsume, who tried to lead us, were worried.

Soon everywhere I looked I saw the flowers of legend and heard a voice calling for me.

Life was mocking me.

Death was soothing me.

It would be nice to sleep and be rid of the pain that pulsed through my veins.

Why not?

Our "leader" had supposedly died already.

Hige told me this. Toboe refused it.

I admire Toboe sometimes.

He doesn't understand life, so I admire him.

I admire Hige for not trying sometimes.

I admire Tsume for being able to get over things quickly.

I admire Kiba for accepting his fate.

So I did what all were destined to do soon: die.

My pack waited for me on the other side.

Paradise is nice.

Fields of freedom.

Naivety.

Happiness.

Everything I had never had.

Not long afterwards, Toboe joined me.

He sleeps beside his mistress.

She is nice to me, and I'm thankful.

Then came Hige with Blue.

Their Paradise is not having to run all of the time.

And being able to be together.

Tsume now hunts wherever he pleases, and I join him sometimes.

Kiba now stands with Cheza like a guardian angel.

Sometimes that's what I think he is.

When the Flower Maiden sings, we sleep and our dreams carry us to the New Earth.

It's nice there, but not Paradise.

Kiba walks down the sidewalk.

Tsume rides a motorcycle.

Toboe saves a kitten in the box.

Hige strolls down the sidewalk as he eats a hotdog.

And I am alone in the fields of snow.

Alone as the flakes fall on my hair.

Alone in that Snow of Hope.

A/N: Well, that's that. I know it doesn't follow exactly with the series or the manga, so I guess it really is a work of my own! Anyway, special thanks to my reviewer who gave me the excellent name for my OC. Review please!


End file.
